Obsession
by x-valren-x
Summary: Père affirme que je ne peux avoir de souvenir de cette époque, pourtant j'en suis certain : je me souviens parfaitement de sa bouille la première fois que je l'ai vu. Adorable, heureux quoi qu'un peu effrayé par le monde. Et puis ses yeux ! Ses grands yeux magnifiques ! Je me suis juré de tout faire pour protéger ce frère là.
1. Chapter 1

Je le sais, je suis impayable. J'écris de nouvelles fic alors que d'autres attendent désespérément une suite qui ne vient pas. Honte sur moi U_U Mais parlons d'autre chose! Et oui, je pars à l'aventure dans cette nouvelle fic! Un Loki/Thor, parce que se sont les meilleurs avec Tony! Et que même s'ils ne sont pas vraiment frères, moi j'aime cet inceste!

Donc évidemment, je rappelle que ça sera du slash, donc des relations intimes entre hommes. Intime, avec bisous, câlins, mots doux et coucherie. Même si la biologie n'est pas là, cela reste une relation incestueuse entre deux dieux. Donc, ceux qui n'aiment pas tout ça... bha ils se virent... Mais je suppose que si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que vous êtes quand même intéressés!

Je continue en prévenant que cette fic est un groooos ramassis de conneries. Mes potes disent que non, personnellement je trouve que c'est vraiment n'importe quoi: les dieux vont baisser dans votre estimes xD Non, plus sérieusement, j'espère que cela vous fera rire!

Blabla habituel: rien ne m'appartient, juste cette fic et les idées. J'aimerais me faire un loki en gouté, mais malheureusement Thor est possessif et ne me laisse même pas envisager de le kidnapper. Je retrace la vie des héros depuis leur jeune enfance jusque... bha leur vie adulte et que je trouve une fin adéquate pour cette fic!

Sachez également que j'ai déjà la suite au chaud, qui attend juste que je corrige les fautes une bonne fois pour toute, et que mine de rien, j'ai une vie irl, donc sorry si je poste pas régulièrement. Hum. Cette fic est censée être heureuse, chose que je ne fais jamais ou presque. Le début sera ainsi en tout cas, après évidemment, avec Loki et ses idée de conquérir le monde, ça deviendra quand même plus sérieux et "tragique" si je puis dire. BREF!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Père affirme que je ne peux avoir de souvenir de cette époque, pourtant j'en suis certain : je me souviens parfaitement de sa bouille la première fois que je l'ai vu. Adorable, heureux quoi qu'un peu effrayé par le monde. Et puis ses yeux ! Ses grands yeux magnifiques ! Je me suis juré de tout faire pour protéger ce frère là. Parce qu'il était mon frère et que je sentais poindre en moi cette sensation inconnue qui réchauffait mon cœur à sa vue. Je ne désirais aucunement perdre cette sensation. Oui, cette sensation d'exister, d'être le monde pour une personne. Je me souviens de son sourire, de ses gazouillis inintelligibles et de la première fois où je l'ai tenu contre moi, avec son petit cœur qui battait tout vite. J'étais fou de ce petit bonhomme. Mon frère. A moi. A moi tout seul !

Aujourd'hui, je suis toujours aussi possessif. Et j'aime toujours autant le regarder. Il est très sérieux quand il étudie, ce qui me fascine parce que pour moi, les études sont d'un ennui ! Avec lui c'est autre chose, il arrive à rendre la chose attirante si bien que je préfère grandement étudier avec lui qu'avec notre vieux professeur. Il faut aussi dire que Loki est très intelligent ! Il comprend tout facilement, il refait tout avec exactitude et quand on ne comprend pas… j'adore son petit sourire exaspéré quand je lui demande une énième explication ! Ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent puis qui se pincent sous l'agacement. C'est tellement évident qu'il est agacé mais… il répète toujours consciencieusement, avec patience, comme si c'était lui le grand frère et moi l'attardé. C'est presque le cas en vérité, même si je préfèrerais me couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer. Je n'ai qu'à me pencher sur son bouquin pour me perdre dans l'incompréhension. Et le pire ! C'est qu'il semble bien plus intéressé par ces trucs que par moi. Du coup je me sens vexé. Du coup je prends son livre pour sauter plus loin, m'enfuyant déjà sous la colère de mon frère qui me poursuit à toute vitesse.

Il ne court jamais aussi vite que quand je lui vole quelque chose. Il déteste ça et donc, moi j'adore continuer à le faire. A une centaine de mètres, je m'arrête, je lui tire la langue et cache le livre derrière mon dos tandis qu'il se poste devant moi, un peu essoufflé et l'air contrarié. Il est chou quand il est contrarié. D'accord, c'est pas normal que je dise ça de mon frère, mais s'est le seul qualificatif qui me vient à l'esprit en le voyant. C'est sa voix claire et un peu chantante qui me tire de mes réflexions.

- Rend-moi ça Thor.

- Viens le chercher toi-même !

Il ouvre la bouche, prêt à répliquer comme il sait si bien le faire, mais finalement ravale ses mots. Il semble réfléchir et finalement maronne quelque chose comme :

- Rend-moi ce livre s'il te plait, Thor.

J'en resterais sur le cul. Loki ne dit jamais s'il te plait. Jamais à moi en fait. Il est poli, éduqué, un vrai prince, comme moi. Mais il ne dit jamais s'il te plait avec moi. Parce qu'il sait que c'est inutile de demander et que je lui donnerais toujours tout ce qu'il veut sans protester. Comme un con, je lui tends son foutu bouquin et alors, il me permet de voire cette chose étrange sur son visage. Un sourire ! Un sourire qui entraîne le mien, heureux. Il le reprend donc, et me tape légèrement la tête avec.

Je cligne des yeux, juste assez pour lui laisser le temps de partir en courant, avec un grand éclat de rire qui fini par me réchauffer le cœur. Je le poursuis dans tout le palais avant de le rejoindre dans sa chambre où je me jette sur lui pour le chatouiller. Loki n'aime pas qu'on le sache, mais il est terriblement chatouilleux, du coup, j'en profite ! Il se tortille dans tous les sens en hurlant qu'il se rend, qu'il abdique et que j'ai gagné, tout en jurant qu'il aura sa vengeance et en se débattant, pour chercher lui aussi à me chatouiller.

Je fini par m'écrouler à côté de lui, toujours dans un fou rire partagé avec lui. Je le regarde, il me regarde… Ça parait bête dit comme ça, mais… tout ce dit dans ses yeux. Dans cet échange. Une promesse de ne jamais oublier ça, ces moments, qu'on resterait toujours ensemble quoi que le futur nous réserve.

oOoOo

S'il y a une chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est que Loki me suivait partout. Quelle que soit mon idée. Je le soupçonne de faire cela uniquement pour m'éviter les ennuis. J'ai prouvé à maintes reprises que j'étais un attracteur à emmerde et que en plus, je les cherchais. Il faut me comprendre : mieux vaut les faire maintenant qu'on est jeune et que tout est permis, que quand on est adulte et censé être responsable. Là par exemple, j'ai envie de tenter quelque chose. Faire une expérience en somme.

Loki dit que je n'ai pas l'esprit scientifique : je vais lui prouver le contraire ! C'est dont couché de tout mon long sur le ventre, que j'ausculte chaque brin d'herbe à portée de vue, alors que mon petit frère soupire d'ennui. Quand je lui disais que ça allait être drôle, il ne devait pas songer à devoir me regarder glander pendant des heures.

- Thor.

- Patience mon frère.

- Thor…

- Patience.

- THOR !

- Loki…

- Tu me fatigues. Tu vas finir par user le gazon du jardin à force de le regarder ainsi.

- Loki, si tu te couchais près moi et regardais ce que je regarde, tu serais tout de suite plus compréhensif.

Il me regarde de haut, avec un air septique, je le sais sans même le regarder. Je ne peux évidemment pas retenir un large sourire en le sentant se coucher à mes côtés, tout près, son corps effleurant l'entièreté du mien. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien qui me fixe. Je reste un instant perdu dans ses iris émeraude avant de lui désigner la verdure.

- Regarde comme c'est beau ! je m'extasie. C'est la même couleur que tes yeux !

Ça j'aurais sans doute dû le garder pour moi. Mais le voir rougir est un spectacle… fascinant.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises.

Loki aime les compliments. Mais il n'est pas habitué à en recevoir d'aussi spontané, du coup, ça le rend toute chose. Je lui souris avant de reposer mon attention sur le gazon vert. Tellement vert et attractif que j'en arrache un brin que je fourre au coin de mes lèvres. Avant que cela ne m'ennuie et ne finisse par le manger. Loki me regarde faire avec un air horrifié tandis que je continue, trouvant le goût fort appétissant et très nouveau.

- Thor, cesse cela immédiatement !

- Mais c'est bon !

- Ne fait pas ça après ton compliment ! et surtout pas avec ton air si extatique. J'ai l'impression que tu aimes ça.

- Mais j'aime ça Loki ! répliquais-je sans comprendre.

- On dirait que tu me dévores.

Gné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte avec sa tête penchée sur le sol, tout honteux ? Haaa ! parce que j'ai dit que cette herbe lui ressemblait puis que je la mangeais ? Mon petit frère est bien pervers. Et éveillé pour son âge. Je regarde l'herbe, le regarde lui, regarde à nouveau l'herbe et fini par rougir doucement. Bon… trouvons autre chose alors ! J'ai faim. Et ma curiosité aidant, je trouve que la terre qui abrite le gazon si vert et si beau, doit être aussi délicieuse que ce qu'elle fait naître. Je n'ai pas le temps d'enfourner une troisième bouchée que mon frère se jette sur moi en hurlant. Il me fait recracher la moitié avant de me secouer tel un forcené.

- Tu es malade ! Idiot ! Recrache ! RECRACHE !

Je ne lui obéis pas, vu que je n'ai plus rien à recracher et me sens bêtement heureux de voir le côté paniqué de Loki, même si je ne comprends pas tellement la raison.

- Loki…

- ON NE MANGE PAS DE LA TERRE !

On dirait maman quand elle nous découvre occupé à faire une bêtise. Il lui ressemble beaucoup, en fait.

- C'EST PLEINS DE MICROBES ! PLEINS DE BESTIOLES ! C'EST DÉGOÛTANT !

Il a l'air hystérique. Comme maman quand je reviens blessé.

- Je me sens très bien Loki… C'est même croquant sous la dent…

Il me secoue de plus belle comme pour tenter de renverser mon estomac et de me faire vomir le reste de mon repas. Il prend soudain un air dédaigneux et se relève, enlève la poussière de ses habits et me regarde de haut.

- Ne viens pas pleurer chez moi après, quand tu auras mal au ventre.

Du coup, faut me comprendre, quand il me dit ça, avec des yeux aussi coléreux, j'ai soudain pas tellement envie de me présenter à sa chambre avec mes crampes à me faire dégueuler partout. Il se fait tard, j'ai des sueurs froides et Loki me fait la tête. Je déteste ça ! Et je déteste être malade et que mon frère ne soit pas là pour me consoler et me faire des bisous magiques. Je laisse ma fierté là où elle est et prends mon courage à deux mains, frappant à la porte.

J'entends des draps qui se froissent puis plus rien. Je refrappe et puis encore des bruits de froissements. Un corps qui se laisse glisser au sol et des pas trottinant vers la porte. Qui s'ouvre. Qui laisse apparaître mon frère avec le visage encore tout chiffonné de sommeil. Si je n'avais pas autant envie de vomir, je lui aurais fait un gros câlin. Il me regarde de haut en bas et je jure qu'il hésita à me faire entrer. Mais il se dégage en soupirant et je me précipite dans son lit chaud, tout plein de son odeur.

Enfouis sous les draps, juste les yeux visibles, je fixe mon cadet qui fini par sourire, attendrit bien malgré lui. Il me rejoint et me grimpe dessus, mettant ses petites mains sur mon torse, au niveau de ma douleur. Et je sens une délicieuse chaleur ma parcourir, un bien être que je n'avais plus ressentis depuis… depuis au moins cet après-midi !

Puis il s'arrête. Je n'ai plus mal. Je regarde mon frère qui semble soudain bien fatigué et tremblant. Il a utilisé sa magie ! Pour moi ! devant moi ! Mes yeux pétillent et je le prends dans mes bras, le serrant fort, fort ! Il se laisse faire, son cœur battant vite contre le mien qui décide de suivre la course.

- Tu m'as guéri ! S'est magique !

- C'est le principe de la magie Thor.

- Incroyable !

- Si tu recommences, ne compte plus sur moi.

- Merci Loki.

- Dors. Je suis fatigué.

J'obéis, non sans me lover tout contre lui et sa chaleur.

oOoOo

C'est un peu devenu notre rituel, de dormir ensemble. Je me sens bien dans ses bras. Et il est toujours accueillant. Et quand ce n'est pas moi qui recherche sa présence, c'est lui qui vient da ma chambre, par peur de l'orage, pour un cauchemar effrayant et autres excuses. Encore qu'il a l'air tellement effrayé par toutes ses choses que je ne peux pas envisager qu'il me mente. Mère sait qu'a présent nous dormons toujours ensembles et elle garde le secret, de son regard tendre, elle nous couve, appréciant notre complémentarité. Si père lui le savait, il se fâcherait. Deux princes héritiers ne devaient pas ainsi se soumettre à leurs peurs et leurs envies. On devait être fort ! Père n'aime pas non plus que nous traînions toujours ensemble. Nous devrions plutôt chercher chacun nos amis, au lieu de quoi, ils étaient commun.

Le problème, c'est que je me sens trop proche de mon frère que pour le laisser seul ne serait-ce que quelques heures. J'ai besoin de sa présence et de savoir qu'il va bien. Alors forcément quand je le cherche dans tout le royaume, demande à tout nos amis et que personne n'est capable de me dire où il est… je panique. J'imagine le pire. Loki aussi est doué pour s'attirer des ennuis ! Je n'écoute d'ailleurs pas la partie de mon cerveau qui dit que généralement, les ennuis, c'est moi qui les apporte à mon frère. Je fais donc taire les petites alarmes qui hurlent dans ma tête et continue de jouer et m'entraîner avec Sif et les autres, jusqu'au diner. Loki n'a pas été vu depuis hier soir. Et maintenant encore il est absence, ce qui m'inquiète.

Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup rester seul… Seul avec moi ! Alors au lieu de prendre part au repas, je cours dans les couloirs, cherchant où il pouvait se trouver, essayant de capter sa présence de réfléchir comme lui. Finalement, je monte sur le toit, non pas parce que c'est ce qu'il aurait fait… mais bien parce que j'aurais fait-ça moi, si je ne voulais pas être trouvé. Et Loki est là, genoux contre sa poitrine, menton posé sur lesdits genoux. Il a l'air calme mais je sens qu'il ne va pas bien du tout. Alors je m'avance vers lui, me glisse dans son dos et commence à lui faire un massage, chose qu'il adore.

Je ne veux pas parler. Il le fera quand il sera prêt. Après quelque longues minutes, il fini par se détendre, faisant ainsi taire mon inquiétude. J'arrivais encore à chasser les angoisses de mon petit frère ! Il baisse la tête et renifle légèrement me donnant la furieuse envie de le prendre contre moi et de le serrer très fort.

- Elle ne veut plus de moi…

Je mets un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il me dit. Elle ? Qui ne veut plus de lui ? Tout le monde veut de lui ! Moi je le veux ! Puis la lumière se fait dans ma tête. Maëlith. Sa petite copine. Son amoureuse. C'était la fête de l'amour cette semaine. Le premier jour. Loki m'en avait parlé un long moment et je l'avais conseillé comme je pouvais. Et cette fille avait jeté mon petit frère ! Alors qu'il était tellement amoureux, tellement heureux avec elle ! Je le serrai plus fort, comme pour chasser sa peine et le protéger. Et aussi parce que j'avais oublié de lui demander comment cela c'était passé hier. Oublié de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Quel frère faisais-je…

- Elle a dit que je n'étais qu'un serpent persiffleur et menteur. Et que je ne m'occupais pas assez d'elle.

Elle habite où déjà cette fille ? Que je lui rende visite pour lui montrer ma façon de penser. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'ennuyer ainsi Loki ! Personne à par moi ne peut lui donner de tels surnoms ! Parce que personne à part moi ne sait le faire avec autant de tendresse que moi.

- Suis-je si hideux mon frère ?

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et je tourne son visage vers le mien, ancrant mes prunelles dans ses émeraudes. Ça me fait mal de le voir ainsi. Lui toujours si fier, toujours si convaincu de sa grandeur… Je refuse qu'il se mine le moral pour une peste du gabarit de cet insecte nuisible !

- Cesse de dire des inepties. Tu es le plus adorable et le plus beau de tous les petits frères. Cette fille ne te méritait pas. Tu es beaucoup trop bien pour elle.

- Tu dis ça juste pour me consoler.

- Peut-être, mais je le pense. Et puis, je ne l'ai jamais aimée : elle te voulait pour elle toute seule.

- C'est normal ça, Thor.

- Pas du tout ! Tu as l'esprit libre, l'envie de découvrir, la curiosité, tu ne peux pas t'enchaîner à quelqu'un, surtout s'il ne comprend pas tes besoins ! Tu veux apprendre, grandir et devenir fort, ta soif de découverte ne peut pas être étanchée, tout t'intéresse, absolument tout ! et tu es compréhensif, si on veut te cloitrer sans rien demander tu seras malheureux. Ceux qui ne savent pas ça sont ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Et ils ne te méritent pas !

Je me sens rougir alors qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux tellement étonné. Son sourire qui devient doux, si tendre. Mon discours enflammé lui a fait du bien et je me rends compte qu'au-delà de la simple conversation pour lui rendre le sourire, j'avais quasiment fait une déclaration d'amour. Je savais que personne à part moi ne connaitrait assez mon frère. Que personne ne le mériterait parce qu'il était trop bien.

Il reprend sa contemplation des étoiles et se laisse aller contre moi. Je me sens bien, comme si ce lieu était le seul vraiment intéressant au monde. Je me surprends à fermer les yeux, à poser mon nez contre ses cheveux et à respirer son odeur. Mon cœur bat vite. J'ai envie que ce moment dure toujours. Alors je vins murmurer à son oreille, comme un secret :

- Tu veux être mon amoureux de la semaine ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme bêtise ?

- Je suis sérieux ! On pourra la rendre jalouse.

- Thor, elle s'en fiche.

- Elle s'en fichera moins quand elle verra que tu es heureux sans elle. Les filles, elles n'attendent que ça. Elles jouent avec nous pour voir comment on s'en sort et si on se détourne, elles reviennent à la charge.

- C'est fascinant. Tout parait tellement simple pour toi…

- Oui, ça l'est. Tu es mon petit frère que j'aime. Alors, tu veux bien être mon amoureux ?

* * *

... xDD Voilà.

Donc, vous le savez mes amis, je suis pauvre, je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant ces lignes, ma seule monnaie sont les commentaires que vous laisserez... pensez à mwaaa! Na, sans blague, ça me motive les commentaires, et me permet d'écrire encore plus vite ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous tous pour vos encouragements, vos réactions, tout ça! Ça me fait un plaisir fou! Et voilà donc un bonus. C'était pas censé être le chapitre deux, mais passons, me suis dis que ça pourrait faire des heureux!

Je continue donc dans l'enfance de deux dieux...

Pour info, j'ai calculé... 1 an de chez nous = à plus ou moins 166 ans chez eux. Je me dis aussi qu'entre Thor et Loki, il y a plus ou moins 500 de différence. Donc trois ans chez nous! BREF

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapitre 2  
**

Mon frère est bruyant. Dans le genre vraiment _très _bruyant. Du haut de ses deux mille petites années, mon frère a autant de coffre que n'importe quel général de guerre. Il est d'ailleurs gigantesque pour son âge. Deux mille ans, pour un petit Midgardien, équivaut, après calcul rapide, à treize ans. Et à treize ans donc, mon frère atteint déjà le bon mètre septante avec la carrure de l'ours qui va avec. Donc il est impressionnant, bruyant ET stupide. Si Asgard l'a doté d'un physique avantageux et d'une musculature à toute épreuve, elle a dû toutefois sauter la case « jugeote » et « intelligence. »

Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant, loin de là. C'est juste une vérité absolue. Pendant que lui gazouille avec sa belle, moi j'étudie. Je me demande même ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de venir avec lui. Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller seul sans avoir besoin d'un chaperon. J'oublie peut-être qu'il veut absolument me caser avec une créature bipède qui possède tous les critères – les siens évidemment – de beauté. Et les femelles en chaleur lui tournent autour, bien entendu, sans faire attention à ma personne, ce qui m'arrange fort bien. Je ne sais plus dans quelle langue le dire à Thor : je ne veux pas de son aide pour trouver une femelle. Mon frère a d'ailleurs toujours eu des goûts douteux, pas besoin qu'il tente de me les refiler.

Un grand éclat de rire me fait tressaillir, rapidement suivi de gloussements très pathétiques et féminins. Je n'ai rien contre les femmes. Elles sont même gentilles et douces. Bref, le genre de créature que l'on aimerait protéger… mais franchement, quand elles collent mon frère ainsi, cela n'a plus rien d'adorable. J'ai juste envie d'écraser leur face globuleuse jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que de la marmelade de leur affreux visage. Mais je me contiens, forcément. Mes pulsions meurtrières ne sont dues uniquement qu'à ma grande possessivité. Et je travaille activement à la résorber. Donc, je ne relève pas le visage, même lorsque le gloussement semble être avalé, probablement par la bouche poulpesque de mon frère.

C'est un garçon précoce il faut dire. Il aime expérimenter tout avant tout le monde et faire comme les grands, parce que justement, il est grand. Son comportement est donc parfois complètement opposé à l'âge qu'il a, ce qui est… assez perturbant. Et… NOM D'UN CHIEN !

Je referme brusquement mon livre, refusant tout bonnement de prendre en compte le pincement que je ressens au niveau du cœur et qui est sans nul doute, de la jalousie. C'est injuste… Thor a toutes les filles qu'il veut. Et il le sait le bougre d'âne ! Il se rend compte de mon agacement vu qu'il se sépare de la belle, s'apprêtant sans doute à me proposer de les rejoindre. Mais il se tait sous mon froncement de sourcils. Brave petit. Je lui offre un sourire narquois et amusé qui se fana rapidement lorsque je sentis quelque chose effleurer le bord de ma conscience. Quelque chose de pas normal, distant et froid. Visqueux aussi. Non pas visqueux… écailleux !

De la magie ! Une puissante magie en plus ! Je la ressentais, elle chatouillait mes entrailles, affolait mes sens. Je réagis plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru possible, étonnant grandement mon frère et les deux poupées. Je bousculai Thor d'un puissant coup d'épaule, qui trop surpris, dû faire plusieurs pas en arrière pour ne pas se vautrer inélégamment. Il allait me demander ce qu'il me prenait mais fut immédiatement coupé par l'apparition d'un gigantesque monstre marin. Un dragon d'eau ! Sublime créature, pris le temps de noter mon cerveau.

Seconde constatation, cette créature n'avait rien à faire aussi proche du bord ! Les deux filles se mirent à hurler de terreur – ce ne sont pas des déesses, juste des filles du peuple et j'en ai la preuve en cet instant- et fuient vers la terre ferme, chose fort intelligente.

La bête hurla, mécontente, dangereuse et je sentis plus que je ne vis, sa magie à l'œuvre. Je mis un quart de seconde à réagir, juste à temps pour créer un bouclier d'énergie verte qui me protégea. Je me sentis m'enfoncer profondément dans la vase et l'eau, je la vis éclabousser à des mètres de distance avant de se refermer sur moi… et que je n'émerge à nouveau, sous le regard inquiet de mon frère. Mon cœur battait vite dans ma poitrine, je sentais le sang battre à mes tempes et mes muscles hurler sous l'effort brusque que je venais de demander. C'était un sort de haut niveau que je venais d'utiliser, à un stade beaucoup trop évolué pour mon âge ou ma maîtrise de la magie.

Thor ne perdit pas un instant de plus, tira une dague de je ne sais où et sauta sur la bête en beuglant un cri de guerre. Je l'avoue, il était impressionnant, mais bien entendu, vu sa discrétion, le dragon se retourna vers lui, feula de colère… et le balaya d'un coup de patte négligeant. Il se retourna vers nous, siffla rageusement, faisant trembler ses écailles sous sa hargne, devenant vraiment impressionnant.

Thor se rapprocha de moi, dague toujours à la main, du sang souillant ses beaux cheveux blonds. Pour avoir reçu un coup si puissant, il s'en sortait étonnamment bien ! Comme l'être stupide qu'il était, et parce qu'un coup ne suffisait certainement pas à lui faire entrer quelque chose dans le crâne, il rechargea, toujours avec autant de force. Je levai les mains, puisant dans ma magie et projetai en un coup ce que je pouvais, sans réfléchir ni prendre le temps d'incanter. C'était dangereux et irresponsable vu ma maîtrise plus que douteuse de la magie, mais dans un moment pareil, mieux valait ne pas trop réfléchir. La bête siffla, reportant son attention sur moi et pas contre cette chose inoffensive qui beuglait comme un cochon. Complètement à plat, les jambes tremblantes, je sentis à peine les griffes lacérer ma chair. Mon cri lui fut bien audible. Je tombai dans l'eau et fis de grands gestes pour ne pas couler, mon sang colorant déjà l'eau autour de moi. Thor avait réussi à grimper sur le dragon et s'évertuait à frapper comme un malade alors que tout le monde le sait, la carapace des dragons est impénétrable.

Quel con.

Ça énervait juste la bestiole qui chargeait et fouettait l'air de sa queue en espérant chopper l'inconscient qui me servait de frère. Je me remis debout, faisant fi de la douleur et de l'épuisement, faisant reculer tout mon bon sens au profit de cette douce adrénaline qui coulait dans mes veines. Cette fois je pris le tant de murmurer les mots anciens et je sentis la magie couler encore une fois dans mon corps puis se diriger vers la dague de Thor qui pénétra brusquement les écailles, faisant hurler la bête de douleur.

Étonné que cela fonctionne enfin, Thor continua à frapper, jusqu'à ce que la créature rugisse et ne s'effondre, encore en vie, mais agonisante. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, se rapprochant du dragon pour l'achever.

- Thor, laisse-le.

Il se retourna vers moi, étonné. C'était son droit de tuer la bête : il l'avait vaincue, il pouvait prendre le trophée qu'il désirait afin de le montrer à tous.

- Mais il t'a blessé mon frère !

Je me sentis inexplicablement heureux. C'était simplement parce que ce dragon m'avait attaqué et blessé qu'il voulait sa mort ! Je souris avec indulgence à mon frère avant de m'approche de lui, posant ma main tremblante contre son bras.

- Chaque chose à une place dans ce monde mon frère, tuer n'apporte pas toujours quelque chose de bon. Apprends à modérer tes ardeurs et à comprendre ce qui t'entour.

Il me regard avec des yeux de veau incompris et je soupire. Et ça… c'est un héritier du trône. Quelle plaie… Pourtant, je m'étonne de prendre la peine de lui expliquer :

- Un dragon d'eau ne vient jamais aussi près de la berge mon frère, sauf durant la période de nidification. Nous sommes sur son territoire, son nid. Il protège ses petits, voilà tout.

Une lumière de compréhension éclaire les yeux azuréens de mon frère et il porte soudain un tout autre regard sur le dragon. Il secoue la tête et s'approche doucement, prudemment, pour s'excuser. C'est un grand nigaud, un guerrier, mais il est gentil. Il sait de quoi peut-être capable un être pour protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Je fais de même et pose ma main contre le museau humide de sang de la bête qui me fixe avec haine. Et elle s'adoucit brusquement à mon toucher, sentant ma magie, mon aura. Dans un élan de tendresse et de bêtise surement, je partage les dernière brides de ce qu'il me reste de force avec elle, lui permettant de guérir un peu plus vite et de se retirer en sifflant une dernière fois, pour la forme. Moi, je vacille et manque de tomber, seulement Thor me rattrape à temps et me sert fort contre lui et sa chaleur.

- Loki ?

Je ne réponds pas, sentant le contre coup de mes sorts. Je connaissais déjà mes limites et je les avais dépassées de très loin. C'était dangereux et irresponsable. Mon poids se fit plus lourd dans les bras de mon frère alors que la douleur que j'avais jusque là bridée, éclata dans tout mon corps et brisa les barrières de mon esprit. Je crois que je terrifiai Thor sous mon hurlement de souffrance…

Je me réveillai bien plus tard, les muscles endoloris et la bouche pâteuse. Je n'avais plus vraiment mal mais j'étais quasiment incapable de bouger tant mon corps me semblait lourd. J'entendis un bruit à côté de moi, puis une tête blonde surgit devant mes yeux, manquant de peu de me faire crier de peur. Thor me fixe de ses grands yeux bleus inquiets, il me touche le front puis sa voix s'élève, douce et gentille, comme j'aime tellement l'entendre :

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Engourdi… Mais ça va.

- Bien…

Il se redresse alors de toute sa hauteur, ce qui le rend encore plus impressionnant. Et son visage se fige dans la colère, sa voix qui avait été douce se charge de colère, d'irritation. Il passe d'un comportement à un autre si rapidement que je le soupçonne de craquer complètement et de perdre les pédales.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Tu me dis sans cesse de me modérer dans mes combats, mais toi, tu peux en faire qu'à ta tête et risquer ta vie ?! Je ne suis pas d'accord Loki ! C'était dangereux et irresponsable ! Mère m'a dit que tu aurais pu te tuer en utilisant autant de magie incontrôlée ! Mourir de fatigue ou avalé par la magie ! Ha ça te va bien de me faire la morale et de jouer aux plus intelligents, mais tu n'es pas capable de suivre tes propres conseils ! Tu étais tellement épuisé que ton corps ne pouvait même plus se régénérer normalement ! Tu n'es qu'un enfant immature et irresponsable ! Je ne t'aime plus !

Je le regarde avec un air d'incompréhension totale, cligne des yeux alors que je vois ses joues rougies sous l'effet de l'émotion et toujours de cette sainte colère. Il a les larmes au bord des yeux, ça aussi je le vois. Il a vraiment dû s'inquiéter pour moi… J'ai envie de rire, et c'est ce que je fais, soulagé malgré les mots durs qu'il vient de me dire. Ça le vexe et ses joues s'empourprent encore plus si possible.

- Thor, mon grand frère…

Il se clame instantanément sous le ton de ma voix complètement attendrie devant lui.

- D'accord, je t'aime toujours. Mais je t'en veux.

Et sur ces mots, il tourne les talons aussi dignement que possible et referme la porte avec un grand claquement, histoire de prouver sa mauvaise humeur. Bougre d'imbécile…

Evidemment Thor ne me boude jamais beaucoup, mais pour faire bonne figure, il est tout de même resté toute la journée loin de moi. Conclusion je me suis ennuyé, tout seul, sans compagnie. Le soir venu et contre la volonté des servantes, je me suis levé, habillé et sorti me dégourdir les jambes. Et manger. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, regarde les étagères où forcément les cuisinières et cuisiniers me regardent avec horreur parce que je suis debout et que je n'ai vraiment rien à faire hors de mon lit.

On m'apporte lait chaud et cookies avant de me faire asseoir, comme si j'étais si fragile que ça ! Je suis peut-être à plat mais pas mourant ! Non mais c'est vrai, je déteste qu'on soit ainsi à mes petits soins quand je vais bien. C'est rageant vraiment, même si quelque part, assez flatteur. Sauf qu'ici, c'est leur rôle de s'occuper de moi et du reste de la famille royale, donc ça n'a rien de flatteur en fait… Raison de plus pour bouder. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de moi que tout le monde recule en baissant la tête, non… c'est sans doute les pas lourds que j'entends derrière moi, sans doute à cause de l'aura divine et brillante qui flotte dans mon dos et cette voix qui tranche brusquement le silence.

- LOKI !

Je trésaille bien malgré moi et saute immédiatement de mon siège pour me tenir droit comme un I devant mon père. Je me triture les mains mais garde mon regard rivé sur son visage coléreux. Je n'aime pas quand Odin est en colère après moi, parce qu'il est tout de même effrayant et qu'il peut avoir des idées… étranges comme punitions. Des idées qui ne plaisent jamais, évidemment. Alors quand ses yeux bleu délavés me regardent de toute leur hauteur, je ne peu que baisser précipitamment mon regard vers le bas.

- Que fais-tu debout jeune homme ?

- Je ne cherchais qu'à me sustenter père…

- Tu aurais pu demander à un serviteur Loki, ils sont là pour toi.

- Je sais père, mais je voulais bouger… L'immobilité me rendait fou.

- Et bien tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de t'accompagner pour veiller sur toi.

Piqué au vif, je redresse le visage, des flammes brillant dans mes yeux.

- Je suis bien assez grand pour m'occuper de moi-même père ! De plus je me sens très bien, nul besoin de déranger quelqu'un dans ce cas !

Il se fend d'un sourire et pose sa grande main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer dans un geste que je juge affectueux. Je me calme instantanément et je prends l'attitude de l'enfant prit en faute, ce que je suis en vérité… Je n'avais pas à m'emporter de la sorte…

- Thor m'a expliqué votre petite aventure… Est-ce vrai que tu as vaincu un dragon d'eau, soigné et laisser partir ?

- Je n'étais pas tout seul père… Thor a fait la plus grande partie du travail…

- Ton frère m'a pourtant dit que c'était ta magie qui lui avait permis de frapper la créature…

- Et bien… Oui… Il frappait les écailles, partie la plus résistante. Il risquait de se faire blesser alors j'ai cherché à l'aider… Était-ce… mal ?

- Par les Norms, non, mon Fils !

Il me soulève brusquement du sol et me porte à bout de bras sans la moindre difficulté, un sourire gigantesque gravé sur son visage. Je vois la fierté briller dans son unique œil, une fierté toute dirigée vers moi. Il me prend dans ses bras, me portant comme si j'étais aussi léger qu'une plume et me garde contre lui. Il fait souvent cela avec Thor. Avec moi… beaucoup moins. Sans doute parce que je ne brille pas dans mes combats… Je brille surtout par mon absence, en fait. Alors, pour l'une de mes premières batailles, vaincre une créature puissante et faite de magie, c'est un exploit. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, ronronnant de satisfaction.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir ramené la carcasse de ce monstre marin Loki ?

Il ne fait plus attention aux serviteurs. Juste assez pour leur indiquer de prendre les cookies et de les apporter dans ma chambre. Lui, il part déjà avec moi dans ses bras. Et à sa question, je me tends un peu. C'est une interrogation légitime, un guerrier doit rapporter son trophée comme preuve de sa victoire, d'autant plus lorsque le combat était aussi beau et dangereux.

- Et bien… Vous m'avez toujours dit que chaque chose avec une raison d'être là et d'exister. Qu'un acte entraînait une conséquence… Il me semblait également que c'était injuste de tuer une créature ne cherchant qu'à protéger ses petits et son territoire… Nous la dérangions, tout cela était de notre faute.

Il sourit et éclate d'un rire bruyant mais chaleureux. Il me serre plus étroitement dans ses bras et fini par dire quelque chose qui fini de gonfler mon cœur de bonheur :

- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon Fils !

* * *

La suite est toujours écrite, et avis aux amateurs, y'aura une belle évolution dans le couple!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir! Me revoilà avec un peu de retard, à ma décharge, je dis que je reprends une ancienne fic à moi sur Iro-man, parce que j'ai de nouvelles idées pour une suite qui s'encrera dans une nouvelle fic Avengers. Et donc, je dois la terminer xD

Bref! le prochain chapitre sera un pov Thor, quant à celui-ci, il y a un lemon mes amis!

Merci pour vo commentaires, ils sont mon revenus, mon pain quotidien, nourrissez moi encore *o*

* * *

(POV Loki)

Les banquets d'Asgard sont réputés pour être sensationnels tant au niveau de la beauté que des mets présentés. Toujours dans cette optique, le luxe est poussé à plusieurs journées, suivant la fête célébrée. Un anniversaire royal durait par exemple trois jours et trois nuits, un décès une semaine entière, à l'instar d'un mariage. Ce que nous fêtions en ce jour. Un ami proche de Mère avait trouvé l'Asgardienne de sa vie et avait envoyé les cartons d'invitations, ou forcément nos noms étaient inscrits. Alors, au milieu des colonnades, des draperies d'un rouge profond et des lits mis à disposition des invités, on ne peut oublier que seule la haute société a été conviée.

Personnellement je m'ennuie. C'est toujours ainsi : impossible de s'éclipser sans que quelqu'un ne le remarque et ne nous attire sur la piste de danse ou devant le buffet. Je ne partage pas l'enthousiasme de tous les convives à se goinfrer et à se mettre de la graisse d'animal sur les habits. C'est du temps perdu tout ça. Je soupire, fatigué par cette fête qui n'en n'est encore qu'à ses débuts. Thor lui est dans son élément. Il attire les regards, les gens, il est bien au milieu de cette foule qui l'admire sans vergogne et qui le matte sans pudeur, pour sa plus grande joie. Je dois avouer que mon frère est fort beau. Il brille en publique.

Je peux me faire passer pour un gamin amoureux, mais c'est la vérité : ces cheveux captent la lumière du soleil couchant, son sourire est aussi éclatant que les étoiles qui brillent dans le ciel sombres et est à lui seul capable de soulever une population entière s'il le demandait. Et ses yeux ! comme le bleu de la saison chaude, doux et réconfortant. Lumineux. Dans ses habits royaux, Thor est l'excellence même et si je sais que je ne le devrais pas, je suis jaloux de lui, de sa beauté et de l'attention qu'il suscite. Je détourne promptement le regard quand je comprends qu'il fait la coure à une jeune demoiselle, un peu honteux et surtout en colère.

Je n'aime pas ça. Qu'il reste avec d'autres que moi. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée qu'en grandissant, ce qui nous sépare aujourd'hui s'approfondira encore, jusqu'à devenir un fossé. Ce qui nous unissait par le passé ne peut plus nous unir aujourd'hui. Et ça me rend malade.

Je vide mon verre de vin et m'en resserre un d'un geste simple de la main, n'ayant pas envie d'attendre qu'un serviteur vienne remplir ma coupe. Je sirote à nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à sentir ma gorge se réchauffer et mon esprit se faire plus léger. À deux mille quatre cent nonante ans, je ne suis pas encore considéré comme un adulte. Juste un adolescent. Et à ce titre, je ne peux pas dire que j'ai expérimenté beaucoup de choses. L'essentiel de ce que je connais de la vie, je le dois à Thor. C'est lui qui me fait expérimenter. Et c'est moi qui lui apprends la théorie. Il n'a pas conscience du danger, des problèmes. Je dois être avec lui, comme il doit être avec moi. C'est ainsi que cela doit être. Pourtant maintenant que je le vois ouvertement visiter la cavité buccale de cette fille, je me dis que je peux fort bien me passer de sa présence.

Je grimace, dégouté, et passe à un alcool plus fort, histoire de me rendre un peu plus joyeux et surtout, sociable. Ça fonctionne fort bien. Je sens mes barrières s'effriter, ma réserve habituelle s'envoler. Je termine ma coupe d'une traite sous le regard amusé d'une jeune femme dont le visage me rappel vaguement quelque chose. Une grande brune, élancée, à la robe ouvertement aguichante. Je me redresse de mon fauteuil avec une élégance toute princière et viens vers elle.

- Ça fait longtemps Loki. Tu as bien grandit. elle passe ses bras autour de ma nuque, colle son corps au mien avec un sourire tandis que je sens ses hanches bouger contre les miennes. Je la suis dans la danse, posant mes mains près de sa chute de rein. Je me passe toutefois de commentaire vu que je ne me souviens absolument pas de son nom.

La musique se fait douce et entraînante, je la guide et elle pose sa tête au creux de mon épaule, ses mains glissant dans mon dos.

- Tu danse très bien… murmure-t- elle contre ma peau frissonnante.

Je dois remercier Thor pour ça. On s'est entraîné longtemps pour arriver à un tel résultat. On avait un peu trop honte d'inviter des filles et de leur marcher sur les pieds. Du coup, on avait apprit à deux. Je me souviens parfaitement de ça car c'était une excuse pour se retrouver, nous coller l'un à l'autre et rigoler de notre maladresse. Essayer de dominer l'autre aussi, qui ferait le conducteur. Il avait fallu du temps avant qu'on ne vienne à faire un compromis. Chacun à son tour, pour apprendre, pour connaître la joie d'être guidé et transporté par l'autre. Je ne peux pas me voiler la face : je préfère sincèrement danser avec mon frère. Même s'il est un idiot irrécupérable, il est bien meilleur danseur que cette fille dont le nom m'échappe toujours.

Elle redresse son visage et je peux distinguer quelques taches de rousseur sur sa peau laiteuse. Intéressant et assez mignon, je l'avoue. Je vois fort bien ses lèvres se rapprocher des miennes, je sens son souffle se mêler au mien… avant de me sentir brutalement bousculer par une chose imposante et blonde. Et soule. Thor. Je le foudroie du regard alors que lui rigole comme un possédé. Il m'entraîne avec lui, faisant bien peu de cas de la demoiselle qui s'époumone et s'évertue à l'insulter. N'empêche, je suis heureux : Thor est à mes côtés. Je suis donc plus intéressant que ces harpies maquillées.

Sans que je ne puisse protester, il me remplit une coupe gigantesque d'un breuvage dont le parfum suffit à me faire tourner la tête. Je le regarde avec un air septique alors que lui se paye ma tête. Pour me montrer l'exemple, il boit dans ma coupe, tout en me jetant un regard furieusement intimidant par-dessus. Il me retend la coupe que je prends machinalement et que je bois, forcément, sous ses encouragements et son sourire éblouissant. Je le vide encore une fois d'une traite alors qu'il hurle comme un con que son frère est le meilleur de tous les frères d'Asgard. Et Hop, une nouvelle coupe pleine. Je me demande vaguement comment un estomac, même divin, peut ingurgiter autant de liquide. Et ma vessie ! par tous les dieux, ma vessie !

Je me vois obliger de partir en courant pour soulager la baudruche qui me servait d'organe. L'autre débile rigole mais garde ma place et mon verre. Il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce quand je reviens vers lui. Au contraire, son regard s'illumine et il me tend le verre comme si je venais à peine de quitter la chaise. Je reprends donc place à ses côtés alors qu'il commence à me parler de petites bestioles.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Prend les hérissons par exemple ! C'est petit. C'est mignon et ça se cache ! on dirait que c'est discret hein, mais pas du tout ! balade-toi la nuit dans le jardin, ça fait un bouquant monstrueux ! Ça gratte les feuilles, ça chouine comme un cochon et quand on s'approche ça se roule en boulle, genre, ça peut servir contre un adversaire plus gros que lui !

Il martèle la table pour appuyer ses propos et moi je le fixe en essayant de savoir s'il trouve une quelconque analogie à ses propos et ce dont on vient de discuter, à savoir, le mariage, les responsabilités et les gosses. Je ne compte même plus les verres que j'ai bu, bien trop pour rester parfaitement maître de moi-même et beaucoup trop aussi pour garder les idées claires. Aussi, quand il semble décidé à poursuivre sa conversation – son monologue plutôt – sur des mollusques bivalves, je décide de prendre les choses en mains. C'est-à-dire que je saute de mon siège, non sans prendre la main de mon frère avant, pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse. S'il était surpris au départ, il semble bien vite reprendre contenance, et colle son corps au mien, son torse effleurant le mien, ses mains caressant doucement mes hanches. Il bouge sensuellement contre moi, comme si j'étais une de ses filles en chaleur. Je ne me laisse pas faire, répondant avec entrain à ce qui s'apparentait à un concours du meilleur danseur sensuel.

Nous sourions tous les deux, mon genoux s'égare entre ses jambes, caresse sa virilité sans que je ne m'en rende bien compte. Ses mains à lui migrent vers mes fesses et me colle un peu plus à lui. Ça ressemble plus à présent à un enchevêtrement de membres qu'à une réelle chorégraphie. Son visage dodeline légèrement et vient se perdre dans ma nuque, du coup, je passe mes bras autour de lui, pour éviter qu'il ne tombe alors qu'on reste littéralement soudé l'un à l'autre. Je sens une langue mutine caresser ma peau et je frisonne violemment, retenant à peine un gémissement. Content de ma réaction, il recommence, faisant accélérer mon rythme cardiaque. Je lui frappe l'arrière de la tête pour qu'il cesse ses bêtises et il vient me regarder. Front contre front, son regard fiévreux dans le mien, je peux sentir toute son envie, deviner tous ses désirs qui font échos aux miens. Du tréfonds de son esprit imbibé, je vois une lueur de compréhension s'allumer dans ses prunelles. Un sourire indécent par le bonheur qu'il dégage me cloue sur place et incapable de bouger, je le vois prendre ma main, me tirer le bras et s'éclipser – avec moi – derrière les lourdes tentures avec la discrétion d'un animal titanesque. Personne ne vient pourtant nous arrêter. Peut-être parce qu'on est deux. Peut-être parce qu'on est des princes souls. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il se fait tard, que nous sommes des princes et que nous sommes pétés comme des coings.

Je soutiens plus Thor qu'autre chose, d'ailleurs on manque de s'étaler par trois fois à cause de lui. Fatigué, j'ouvre une porte au hasard qui se trouve être la mienne. Il se colle encore plus à moi, susurrant des inepties à propos de la reproduction des hérissons et combien ça doit être difficile pour eux alors qu'ils sont plein d'épines. Je tente tant bien que mal de le repousser, mais c'est sans compter qu'il est en pleine force de l'âge et qu'il tient absolument à me garder contre lui et surtout de marcher en arrière, avec moi contre lui. Forcément, comme il est soul, ne marche pas droit et est incapable de lever les pieds… il se ramasse mon tapis et chute au sol. M'emportant avec, évidemment.

Quel con.

Il fait un bruit étouffé de ballon qu'on dégonfle et se met à rire comme un débile. Je tente de me redresser avec ce qu'il me reste de dignité mais ses grosses paluches restent résolument accrochées à mon dos. J'essaye de les virer de mon corps trop chaud à mon goût et gesticule pour enfin me tirer de son étreinte. Mon genoux se perd contre son intimité et le son qu'il produit ressemble autant à un gémissement douloureux qu'à celui du plaisir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se cambre que je sens pleinement son érection contre ma cuisse. Je rougis furieusement, même si au fond, je savais parfaitement qu'en venant ici, dans cet état commun, ça allait finir ainsi. Néanmoins la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau me dit de ne surtout pas écouter mon instinct pervers alors je me redresse à nouveau, usant de mes maigres forces. Je souris, victorieux et debout, avant que ma larve de frère ne roule sur le côté et ne me chope la jambe, me faisant une nouvelle fois tomber. Je remercie intérieurement mère d'avoir installé un tapis aussi moelleux et confortable, sinon la réception aurait vraiment été douloureuse.

- Où vas-tu, mon frère ?

- J'essayais de gagner mon lit. Chose fort difficile vu que tu sembles faire une fixation sur mon corps. fis-je avec une pointe d'agacement. Il émet un son bas et vibrant qui soulève mon cœur tant c'est… sexy. Paix à mon âme, ai-je envie de dire. Je me retourne comme je peux sur le dos, ce qui permet à cette chose rampante de venir se coller entièrement à moi. Bras croisés sur mon torse, - mon torse à moi – il me regarde. Ça devrait être interdit d'avoir un tel regard.

- Thor, tu es lourd.

- C'est fascinant. Plus je te regarde de près, plus je te trouve beau.

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus effrayant : son sérieux ou le fait qu'il continue d'approcher son visage du mien. En désespoir de cause, je mets ma main contre sa tête et le repousse sans une once de remord. Ou presque. Bon sang ! JE suis le petit frère et c'est moi qui doit m'occuper de ce grand crétin divin. C'est le monde à l'envers. Je retire pourtant vivement ma main en sentant une chose humide goûter ma paume. Je rougis furieusement en le regardant se lécher les lèvres et je me dis que finalement, j'aurais beau tenter de préserver notre semblant d'innocence, ça ne servirait à rien. Notre relation était déjà pas mal ambigüe alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Et j'avoue qu'il est parfaitement attirant comme ça, étendu sur moi, le regard désireux.

Je suis le seul à exister pour lui en cet instant. Le seul qui compte et dont il a besoin. C'est avec moi qu'il est, pas avec une greluche humide, une sangsue stupide et nauséabonde. Avec moi ! Je me débats moins, je me détends contre lui et il prend ça pour une acceptation. Un peu hésitant, gauche, vraiment maladroit en fait, il s'approche et effleure mes lèvres des siennes. Je gémis de concert avec lui, on se regarde fixement et il recommence, visiblement aussi surpris que moi de la sensation douce de la chose. Ses lippes qui caressent les miennes avec tendresse, ses dents qui mordillent ma chair, curieuses. Et sa langue qui vient lentement s'excuser da la torture… J'entrouvre les lèvres et investis la bouche de mon frère, timidement, comme par crainte qu'il ne s'évapore. Mais il reste là, étendu sur moi de tout son long, partageant un baiser.

Je me sépare de lui et voilà qu'il recommence à rire comme un débile. Bêtement heureux, je le vois dans ses yeux. Et je partage son rire, mes bras s'enroulant autour de sa nuque, l'attirant à moi pour l'embrasser bien moins chastement. Il a le goût de tous les alcools ingurgités. Un peu celui des filles qu'il a embrassé aussi. Je sens la jalousie me prendre à la gorge et j'inverse nos positions, continuant notre échange un peu plus sauvagement. Il a aussi ce parfum sauvage et interdit. Cette chose qui dit qu'on ne le domptera pas, jamais. Sauf peut-être moi… Ses mains se perdent dans ma chevelure, s'agrippent à m'en faire hurler les racines et je souris contre lui, amusé par son empressement. Je me redresse, le dominant entièrement de ma hauteur. Assis sur ses hanches, je sens pleinement sa nature d'homme fort et parfaitement constitué.

Je bouge légèrement le bassin ce qui le fait délicieusement jurer. Je fini par me relever entièrement et je vois la panique s'allumer dans ses prunelles azuréennes. Je lui tends la main qu'il prend sans se poser de question et je vins l'embrasser encore, le calmant. Il soupire et je me dis que définitivement, je l'ai sous mon contrôle. Il me fait reculer jusqu'au lit où il m'oblige à m'asseoir, il est fébrile, tremblant. Impatient. Ses mains s'égarent sur mon buste, cherchent le contact avec ma peau, qu'il trouve à force de chercher. La pulpe de ses doigts brûlants contre ma chair soulève automatiquement mon corps vers lui. Il remonte doucement sur mon torse, explore ma peau un brin trop rapidement et vient caresser mes mamelons durcis par ce désir de le savoir si proche de moi. Je soupire de contentement contre ses lèvres et il se recule pour m'observer, visiblement complètement déboussolé.

Je crois qu'il a du mal à réaliser ce que nous sommes en train de faire. A moins que…

- Tu es vraiment magnifique en fait…

Je penche la tête sur le côté, amusé par sa réaction. Lui, il n'a aucun mal à faire des compliments. Ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Il revient à la charge, picorant ma nuque avant de tenter comme un perdu, de dégrafer mon haut de cérémonie. Il est tellement fébrile qu'il n'arrive strictement à rien et commence sérieusement à s'énerver. Je prends ses mains entre les miennes et l'aide lentement à me déshabiller. Il me regarde faire avec fascination et je laisse glisser ce tissu devenu inutile au sol. Il cligne des yeux, sourit puis se penche, me forçant à me coucher sur le lit. Je le laisse faire, touché par son envie pressente de me découvrir. Sa bouche parcoure mon cou, mes clavicules. Il vient gouter les monts de chairs rose, mordille et lèche, baise mes anciennes blessures de combat, vénère en vérité mon corps.

- Thor…

Il relève le visage vers moi, soucieux.

- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal mon frère ?

- Non. Pas du tout.

Je me redresse sur les coudes pour l'embrasser chastement et le calmer. Il est trop fébrile. Probablement trop soul aussi et j'ai la sensation peu agréable de profiter de lui. Mes mains se font alors légères, balayant mes inquiétudes. Thor est un grand garçon. Il sait quand s'arrêter et sait ce qu'il veut. Il peut choisir lui-même ce qu'il souhaite. Je détache doucement chaque partie de sa tenue, avec une lenteur toute calculée qui le fait gémir de frustration. Il se retrouve rapidement nu devant moi, sans comprendre comment cela a pu se produire, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiement compte. Et il rougit furieusement, me faisant rire.

C'est moi qui devrais rougir de honte. C'est moi la crevette face à lui, un dieu sculpté dans la roche, fait de courbes et de muscles déliés. Je trace le contour des dits muscles et vient à mon tour torturer ses mamelons. Sa réaction est pour le moins violente : il se tend, ses bras viennent enserrer mon corps, m'empêchant de bouger, il laisse un gémissement extatique s'échapper de ses lèvres et je me demande soudainement si c'est seulement parce qu'il est extrêmement sensible... Alors je le tourne, je l'installe sur le dos et je l'observe pensivement, mes mains s'égarant sur son torse, descendant à la jonction de ses cuisses, caressant l'intérieur et remontant, lentement, doucement. Il remue, le regard suppliant de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais quelques chose.

- Thor ? Tu aimes ça ?

- Oui…

- Tu me laisses faire entièrement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Fais ce que tu veux mon frère. Mais fais-le !

Curieux, je remonte ma main vers ses lèvres que j'effleure. J'attends sa réaction. Il ne comprend pas bien. Après quelques longues secondes, il embrasse mes doigts et passe un coup de langue timide. Je sens l'excitation franchir un cap et l'inquiétude me prendre le cœur. Ma main vient caresser un instant son sexe dressé et sa réaction à nouveau, est violente. J'écarte ses cuisses et titille son intimité. Il se crispe et m'interroge du regard. C'est bien ce que je craignais. Je cesse tout mouvement et me couche sur lui, mes lèvres contre sa mâchoire.

- Dis-moi mon frère, es-tu… ton corps est-il encore inviolé ?

Il rougit furieusement et détourne le regard. Je le soupçonne de réfléchir à toute vitesse pour sortir une réponse qui de toute façon serait un mensonge. Il semble comprendre que son silence est une réponse en elle-même et finit par reposer ses yeux dans les miens.

- Oui… Ça… te pose un problème ?

Je le regarde attentivement. Pour être franc, oui ça me pose un problème. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon grand frère, coureur de jupons notoire, soit puceau. Si c'est flatteur pour ma personne, cela reste essentiellement effrayant. Je ne veux pas être son premier… Surtout pas dans une situation pareille où on est tous les deux bien imbibés. Surtout pas lorsque demain, il risque de ne se souvenir de rien.

- Mon frère, je ne suis pas certain que cela soit la meilleure idée qu'on ait eu.

- Ça te dérange.

Il a l'air vachement vexé pour le coup. Il m'écarte de lui, un peu brusquement. Je plisse des yeux, trouvant la situation vraiement irréelle. J'aimerais sincèrement rattraper le coup, mais ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de faire ça. Je veux de lui, c'est certain. Mon entre-jambe en est la preuve palpitante. Mais prendre la virginité de mon frère n'est pas tellement ce que je souhaite.

- Thor…

- Pardon d'avoir abusé de ta patience mon frère…

- Thor regarde moi.

Il hésite mais ma voix, trop douce probablement, le fait se retourner. Je m'approche et prends son visage en coupe, souriant.

- Ça ne me gêne pas Thor. Je ne veux juste pas que tu fasses cela sur un coup de tête. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes. Ça doit être mémorable. Je veux que cela le soit pour toi, et je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus adaptée pour cela…

Il cligne des yeux puis murmure :

- Ça ne peut-être que mémorable avec toi. Je ne peux rien vouloir d'autre que toi comme première fois car je sais que tu seras patient et attentif. Comme tu l'es toujours avec moi.

- Tu es… certain ?

- Absolument.

Bien… dans ce cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vais me priver ! Je reprends le corps de mon frère contre le mien, je le couche sur mon lit et dévore son corps de mes lèvres, j'honore son corps comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. J'y mets tout mon savoir si on peut dire, car au fond, je veux rester graver en lui, jusque dans sa chair. Son gémissement me fait frissonner, ses mains contre mon corps me donne littéralement envie d'abandonner toute douceur et de le posséder sans plus attendre. D'ailleurs mon frère aussi semble manifester cette envie. Lui, il n'est pas patient, contrairement à ce qu'il veut bien faire croire.

Je descends le long de son corps, je trace chaque muscle de la langue, je caresse son aine avec tendresse, souriant à ses soupirs. Je délaisse le fruit de son excitation et embrasse l'intérieur de ses cuisses, le faisant gronder, tel un animal. Je souffle contre se sexe gorgé de sang et son grondement se fait plus violent. Je l'observe, étendu sous moi, offert entièrement à mon regard. Ses yeux sont fait de la luxure liquide et je me sens happé. Je sens qu'au fond, il y aura toujours une part de moi dans ce corps là. Que Thor, bien malgré moi, me possédait déjà depuis longtemps.

Je touche du bout des doigts son gland et son corps s'arc brutalement, sa respiration se coupe avant de s'accélérer en même temps que son soupire extatique.

- Loki…

Son murmure me fait me sentir très à l'étroit dans mon pantalon mais je me laisse de côté, pour continuer de le torturer tendrement. Je suis avec le bout de la langue, une veine saillante, je remonte le long de sa virilité et caresse sa fente déjà humide.

- Loki !

Je le sens pressé, impérieux dans sa demande. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de mots pour comprendre ce qu'il veut. Il me supplie presque de lui en offrir davantage. Magnanime, j'obéis, je le prends entre mes lèvres et le caresse de ma langue. Je fais de ma bouche un antre étroit et chaud qui ne tarde pas à lui faire perdre pied. J'instaure un rythme qui ne lui plait pas, car trop rapide ou trop lent, retardant chaque fois sa libération. Ses mains qui jusque là s'étaient maintenues tranquilles migrent vers l'arrière de mon crâne et m'oblige littéralement à engloutir son sexe. Si la chose est assez désagréable par la taille imposante, je ne peux finalement pas lui en vouloir… Je lui fais néanmoins comprendre qu'il a plutôt intérêt à me laisser continuer la danse s'il ne veut pas terminer tout seul avec sa main gauche.

Il relâche un peu la pression et fini par complètement s'abandonner à mes bons soins, ses gémissements bruyants, ne faisant aucun cas des possibles passants dans le couloir. Et quand enfin je mordille avec légèreté sa peau, quand ma langue se faufile sur ce lieux si sensible de sa personne, il se tend, se cambre violement et ouvre la bouche dans un cri muet. Je me redresse, reviens à lui et l'embrasse, partageant son plaisir dans le baiser. Il rougit vivement mais se laisse faire.

- C'est pas fini, hein ?

- Tout dépend de toi, Thor.

- Ce n'est pas fini.

J'adore cet ordre qu'il met dans sa voix. J'adore l'impatience qu'il met quand il me déshabille complètement et j'adore son regard fasciné sur ma personne. Je le sens prêt à me refaire un compliment, mais ce n'est franchement pas le moment. Je le fait taire d'un baiser et présente à nouveau mes doigts à ses lèvres. Cette fois, il comprend, il suce mes phalanges, mimant à la perfection ce que je venais de lui faire.

Comme plus tôt, je les dirige vers ses fesses. Il écarte de lui-même les cuisses, s'offre totalement à moi, complètement dominé, en confiance. Je me mords la lèvre, parce qu'il est érotique à souhait, parce que je sens mes vieux démons revenir et que je ne peux décemment pas les laisser sortir. Je me bride et lui souris. Je fais entrer un premier doigt dans son antre étroit et chaud. Il sursaute, gesticule vaguement mal à l'aise par cette présence incongrue. Je viens l'embrasser pour qu'il cesse de bouger, qu'il me laisse le préparer. Il obéit, sagement, et je peux bouger en lui. La deuxième phalange lui arrache un grognement de douleur. Je ne le pensais pas si douillet, mais je ne fais pas grand cas de cela.

- Où… as-tu appris tout cela, petit frère ?

- Dans une chambre, dans le noir. Dans une situation similaire à la tienne.

Il se tend, sans doute parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas avoir une réponse aussi honnête. Je caresse son sexe à nouveau éveillé et le force à se détendre pour faire entrer le dernier doigt. Il me semble vraiment difficile de poursuivre. Je ne sais même pas si je tiendrais jusque là, ni même si lui tiendra.

- Loki, merde !

Mais il a beau dire et beau être pressé, il est bien trop serré pour espérer une pénétration sans douleur. Il voit mon hésitation, me foudroie du regard et j'obtempère. Je retire ma main de là et me positionne contre lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Il enroule de lui-même ses jambes autour des mes hanches et je le pénètre enfin.

Cela devient rapidement assez confus dans ma tête, probablement parce qu'il était chaud, accueillant et que me sentir entièrement serré par sa personne était la chose la plus agréable que j'ai pu sentir de toute mon existence. Et je peux deviner sa douleur à ses muscles tendus, à sa mâchoire crispée et le brusque arrêt de sa respiration. Je connais cette sensation désagréable de déchirement, je me souviens de cette brûlure, de la place que ça peut prendre. Je peux anticiper ses besoins, ses envies, je sens quand il s'habitue à ma présence et bordel… c'est bon.

Il relâche sa respiration dans un gémissement et maronne des mots incompréhensibles, bouge de lui-même de manière lascive. Je pose ma main contre son torse et je sens sa chaleur à travers mes doigts, je peux même entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur tandis que j'amorce les premiers mouvements. Me mouvoir en lui est assez extraordinaire, je ne saurais même pas expliquer correctement ce que je ressentais. C'était juste… un bien être total. Glisser hors de se fourreau de chair et l'entendre gronder de frustration, rapidement suivit de plaisir indescriptible alors que j'entre à nouveau en lui… cela suffit à faire grimper mon propre plaisir.

Ma main vient prendre la sienne et je nous guide vers son sexe, imprimant des mouvements beaucoup trop lent à son goût. Thor est quelqu'un d'actif. C'est déjà assez étonnant qu'il me laisse le posséder… C'est quelqu'un d'actif dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, il a besoin de se sentir pleinement vivant et je suis bien trop doux avec lui. Sauf que moi je sais ce que ça donne si on ne respecte pas ce quota de douceur la première fois…

Il resserre son emprise sur ma taille avec ses jambes, m'obligeant si je puis dire, à aller bien plus profondément en lui, ce qui a le don de nous couper le souffle à tous les deux. Bien… je suppose que je peux bien le laisser diriger ça. Après tout, ce n'est pas moi qui souffrirais demain. Nos peaux qui claquent, nos soupirs et gémissements ont quelques choses de franchement indécent, bien plus que dans mon souvenir. Ça vient sans doute du fait que je connais Thor bien plus que cet homme dont je ne reviens même plus sur le nom. Et voilà que mon frère désolidarise nos mains. Il ramène ses paumes sur mon visage et m'attire à lui pour m'embrasser langoureusement et murmure la voix rendue rauque par le plaisir :

- Tu penses trop…

Je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Alors je lui mords la lèvre, je dévie ma course vers son cou que je picore et dans une envie purement égoïste, je suçote sa peau, la mord jusqu'à laisser une belle et grande trace rouge. Qui ne tarderait pas à foncer et à devenir bien visible.

- Loki…

- Que veux-tu ?

Je sais ce qu'il veut, mais l'entendre dire réveille en moi un animal avide de totalement dominer mon frère. Lui qui généralement me surpasse en tout point… le voici à ma merci, suppliant que je le prenne plus vite et plus fort. Ses yeux mi-clos, ses lèvres tentatrices qui exaltent des gémissements lascifs… Gémissements qui se transforment en un cri puissant quand je touche enfin ce point sensible en lui. Il se cambre violemment vers moi et ses yeux se font brumeux, perdus, incapables de se détacher des miens. Je ne suis pas un sorcier pour rien… je vois et comprends quand une chose arrive. Là… je savais que Thor et moi serions à jamais unis. Non pas parce que nous faisions ou par le lien de sang… mais bien quelque chose de plus fort. Nous serions à jamais l'un avec l'autre, faisant une chose en fonction de l'autre. Et cette perspective était effrayante. Je refusais de dépendre de mon frère, malgré tout l'amour que je lui portais.

La suite est un enchaînement assez étonnent de gémissements, cris et autres démonstration de son plaisir qui inévitablement, entraînait le mien. Je le tenais fermement aux hanches, si bien que dans peu de temps, il y trônerait la marque de mes mains. Je ressentais une joie sauvage à le marquer mien, chaque trace sur son corps qui serait le mienne et qui prouverait que je pouvais être doué en autre chose que la magie. Mon frère murmure mon nom, le soupire plutôt et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair, la griffe, il se tord sous le plaisir avant de se tendre tout entier. Je le sens se resserrer contre moi, son intimité déjà étroite m'empêchant ou tout du moins, me donnant l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Il jouit contre mon ventre, semence chaude qui accroche mon regard, regard qui se pose ensuite sur son visage défait par la luxure. A nouveau sa voix s'élève, murmure des mots et je le rejoins, souillant son intimité.

Je reste un instant sans bouger avant que ses gros bras ne viennent attirer ma nuque à lui, histoire de sceller une nouvelle fois nos lèvres. Passionnément, telle une promesse, un serment. Et ses mots me reviennent en mémoire et font chavirer mon cœur d'angoisse et de bonheur. Il a beau être soul, il a beau être con… Il était terriblement conscient en disant cela. Il se love contre moi, son bras, toujours ce même gros bras et le passe autour de ma taille, protecteur. Possessif. Et ses yeux bleu murmurent encore ces trois foutus mots…


End file.
